


Away From Home

by harukatrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: Ishimaru missing his boyfriend on New Years Eve.





	

It was December 31st, New Years Eve where people would gather with their loved ones to celebrate the occasion and yet Ishimaru Kiyotaka was so far away from home, his family and most importantly Mondo. He was assigned to work in another country by his company, because of it he never stepped on his homeland's ground ever since he left needless to say that he never saw Mondo after that. Mondo was his boyfriend, they had been in relationship since their second year in high school even after Ishimaru's departure they still were. Things got a bit complicated after that, keeping contact was difficult enough that sometimes Ishimaru couldn't confirm if they were still dating or not. Though the answer should be obvious since Mondo would regularly call him to check on his condition and blurts out 'I Love You' every time at the end of their calls. He was glad that they were able to still hold a stable relationship after all this years of long distance but a question still remains in Ishimaru's head, How long will it last? 

Surely, Mondo would someday be too busy to keep contacting him all the time heck Ishimaru was already beating him for it. He felt guilty on not being able to contact him more frequently but nobody could blame him, he got a load stacks of paperworks. Mondo didn't mind, he understands fully about his reason behind his actions and accepts it whole-heartedly as well. But someday he would not, he would grow tired of it and breaks up with Ishimaru completely. The thought never came into a halt to haunt him, it was the worse nightmare he could after ask for. 

Afraid, he decided to be the one to initiate the call for once since Mondo was always the first one to. It was New Years Eve anyway so might as well celebrate the occasion with him through the phone. It was cold outside and the streets were filled with people, the stars were already in place illuminating the avenue. Ishimaru needed a second thought before actually calling him up since he wasn't sure if this is the right time or place to call him up with the time difference and everything. But he got the urge too, in the end his desire claimed victory as he dialed his number.

"Hello?"

A soft yet husky voice called out to him. Stunned at his familiar voice, Ishimaru needed a few moments to steady his breathing in order to greet him properly, 

"H-Hello, Mondo. Umm H-Happy New Years Eve!"

He managed exclaimed cheerfully through the phone as he strolled down the dark streets doing his best to avoid bumping into strangers. Simultaneously, Mondo let out a loud laugh on the other side in response,

"Thanks Man! You too, Happy New Years Eve!"

His voice was loud this time as if he was trying to avoid the crowd from dominating his words. Ishimaru chuckled at his actions before replying, "Thanks Mondo."

A pause came after that, none of them bothered to speak up no- it's more like both can't find the correct words to say to each other after not keeping in contact for a long time. Despite that fact, Mondo's voice always helps in rising Ishimaru's spirits, this was no exception. It was so beautiful and charming, if only he could see the face that came along with it here right now everything would be perfect,

"I miss you a lot Mondo." Ishimaru abruptly confessed.

It didn't take a second for him to reply, "Me too."

"I wish I could've spend this wonderful event with you Mondo! I really wish I could, I am sorry that I am not able to go back to Japan to meet you. I am sorry that I don't contact you as often as I would. I am sorry for making our relationship complicated. I am sorry for being the worst boyfriend ever and most importantly I am sorry for leaving you behind. Will you ever forgive me?"

A beat went by as he finished, frightened by the thought that he wouldn't forgive him as easily as he thought he would. He was even embarrassed that he even thought he'll just let his mistakes past by with no consequences whatsoever, after all Ishimaru has done something outrageously improper which would only result in punishment.

"Hey Ishimaru," Mondo remotely cut his train of thoughts causing Ishimaru to snap back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Look behind you."

Ishimaru did what he was told, his eyes caught a familiar person whom he talked through the phone standing right in front of him with the device placed beside his ear. Ishimaru couldn't believe his eyes that Mondo Oowada, his boyfriend that he had not seen for a long couple of years was in fact standing right in front of him for real. He was slightly older than he remembered him to be and much more matured. He has a soft smile on his face accompanied by his short bleached hair. 

"M-Mondo...?"

Ishimaru was still in disbelief even after he whispered out those words. Eyes widening with his whole body shivering in incredulity. Mondo was still standing in front of him between the crowd not moving an inch. Ishimaru felt his eyes getting wet, and soon tears started to stream down from his face.

"MONDO!"

He cried out running towards the said person, he quickly opened his hands to embraced him which he replied back sincerely. Lifted him up spinning him around while doing so. The hug getting tighter with every seconds passed. Ishimaru head lifted up to see Mondo's after a few long seconds of embracing each other's warmth,

"H-How? W-Why?"

He stammered out which Mondo replied with a soft chuckle, "I thought you'd be lonely on new years so why not right?" He claimed forming a genuine smile on his face still holding on to Ishimaru. "'Sides, couldn't stand not seeing yer face anymore."

He said as he caressed his hair, Ishimaru had his eyes closed as he did, enjoying the warmth of Mondo's palm that he hadn't felt for in years. He placed both of his palms to grip Mondo's wrist tightly, not wanting to let him go. Ever.

"Yer still as beautiful as I remembered."

Ishimaru face turned brightly red as he said those words with his red eyes widening. He was never prepared for Mondo's loving compliment, it would always leaves him into a huge blushing mess, "I-I'm n-not in the slightest beautiful, Mondo!" 

He stuttered furrowing his brows lowering his head down trying to hide the red color in his face which is highly impossible. Mondo just chuckled at his reaction and started to ruffle his hair, "Sure ya ain't."

Ishimaru was still holding on to Mondo's wrist, causing Mondo to wonder when will he ever let go, not that he wanted him to. Ishimaru's eyes started leaking again, the feeling of happiness has overthrown his whole body. Mondo bent down to face him the crying man properly, smiling in effort that'll calm him down,

"Hey, Hey, don't go all emotional on me- hey how about we go back to your place and celebrate new years together yeah?"

Mondo offered, placing his fingers to Ishimaru eyes getting rid of the tears. The smaller man helped him as his hands flew over to his eyes as well, rubbing off his tears. A huge smile was formed in his face indicating his feeling of happiness,

"Yes, That would be very nice Mondo."

Lavender eyes widened stunned by Ishimaru's expression. His smile, that was the reason that he loved him so much. He lived for that smile, he would die for that smile, he would do anything for him to see that particular smile that he came to love so much. It was as if the world around him has stopped to fawn over the curve of his lips. It was the most beautiful sight Mondo has ever seen.

His hands traveled over to his cheek, caressing it slowly, "I love you so much, Taka." He said with the softest voice he could ever produce. 

Ishimaru's smile grew even wider. "I love you too,Mondo." He beamed at him.

With that, they closed off the conversation with a long passionate kiss below the blazing moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was not confident at writing this at all but it's New Years (Eve) and It's the perfect timing to post this fic so~ as usual I apologize for grammar mistakes.


End file.
